Azura Aurora
Azura Aurora (also known as Blue Dawn) is a vampire and was a member of the Uncharted Coven along with her sisters, before it broke apart. She, along with her sisters, were gifted and considered to be the strongest beings and an unbeatable trio against both vampires and werecreatures, until her sister left the coven. History Azura and her sisters were born as vampires to an unknown woman. The sisters were all gifted, representing life, death and the afterlife. Azura embodies the gift of death and is able to spread decay and death around her. She and her sister formed a coven, known by others as the Uncharted Coven. Within this sisterhood, they ruled the vampiric world before the Malus did, and killed any creature that got in their way, until one of her sisters left the coven, which led to the fall of their power. The story of Azura and her sisters was known within the vampiric world but was lost in legend. She claimed that she and her sisters will reunite and claim their rightful place in the world, however since the death of her sister, the "Green Queen", it was thought to never happen until Lola Calwin grew the alias of the new "Green Queen". Centuries afterwards, a vampire named Auric Sparrow was sent to spy on the Firelock Coven. He trailed Mason and was asked what his intentions were. Auric told Mason why he was sent and named Azura Aurora as the person who had sent him, and he was then executed for his treason. Vampire As a vampire, Azura can move at incredible speeds, moving so quickly she appears as a blur. Her speed seems to be incredibly fast even more so than other vampires. She also has heightened senses, superhuman strength, improve endurance and agility. Additionally, Azura is able to heal from injuries almost instantly. Being a vampire, Azura is also immortal and therefore will always retain her youthful appearance. She can recognise the presence of other supernatural beings, and can follow their scents to track them due to her improved sense of smell. Special Gifts Death Induction Azura is able to kill others within her vicinity instantly. She can kill people, animals and plants as well as vampires and werecreatures. Azura can induce death into more than one victim at a time, however she finds this more difficult as she has to focus on more than one victim. When inducing death, her victims die instantly, however Azura finds werecreatures more difficult to kill when in their shapeshifter form. Vampires are also more difficult to kill than humans, due to their preservative nature. She does not require touch to use the ability on humans, but however sometimes she does use contact in order to kill werecreatures and vampires, as the result then occurs faster. Azura can also induce decay within her vicinity too, without killing immediately. Physical Appearance Azura has a pale complexion with short, straight, bleach blonde hair. She has emerald green eyes and a heart-shaped face. Azura is naturally beautiful due to her being a vampire and is very appealing to her prey. Etymology The name Azura is of French origin and means "blue" or "sky blue". The colour blue often symbolises trust, loyalty and youth. This refers to Azura as she has loyalty towards her sisters and remains youthful due to her vampiric nature. Aurora is latin and means "dawn". Dawn is the time of day before the sun rises and where weak sunlight is present. The name Aurora was also the name of the Roman goddess of sunrise. Azura Aurora translates to Blue Dawn which is her alias and could have varied meanings. Blue Dawn represents a cold new start in life, which is in reference to vampires. The alias also represents a youthful beginning of trust and loyalty, which could be shown as the start of Azura's life within her coven. Category:Characters